


Pickles

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, pregnant lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Prego Lena is so cute.





	

 Kara thanked Jess and closed the office doors behind herself, turning to face the CEO. 

  

Lena eyed her girlfriend as she chewed quietly on her pickles dipped in ketchup. It was 7k in the afternoon and she had already gone through a tub of pistachio ice cream, mustard, and chocolate covered Kiwis. Usually the thought of those weird foods alone made Lena furrow her brow in disgust, but she was nearly at the end of her first trimester and the sudden urge to eat to anything and everything was strong. 

 

The blonde's eyes widened as Lena reached for her usual glass of red wine to wash it all down.

 

“Oh no you don't” Kara playfully pushed Lena's hand away from the menacing drink, leaning over the desk with the most stern look she could muster, which wasn't very stern anyways. 

 

“It's not good for the baby Lena. You have to take care of yourself” 

 

The brunettes attention drifted down to Kara's outfit, raking her eyes over her girlfriends toned body. 

 

Kara wore a grey and black plaid button up with tight blue jeans and a nice little belt. Her sleeves were rolled up, exposing her muscular arms.

 

And suddenly, Lena was hungry for something else. 

 

Abandoning her afternoon snack, the CEO stood, stalking over towards the shy little reporter girlfriend. 

 

“Wh-” Kara opened her mouth to speak but found it hard to when Lena gripped her collar and pulled her in until they were face to face. 

 

“You know, we haven't had sex in a while” Lena said, tilting her head as she ran her fingers down the nervous girls chest. “Ever since I got pregnant” 

 

Kara swallowed and Lena's face turned from seductiveness to sadness as she pulled away quickly.

 

“Is it because I'm fat?” Lena held herself as she started to cry. “Or because you think I'm gross” 

 

The Kryptonian gaped, looking for something to say knowing full well her girlfriend was currently hormonal and crying happened very often.

 

“Oh god” Lena shook her head and looked down at the ground. “I throw up all the time and eat spoonfulls of mustard, of course you don't like me anymore” her voice broke and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

 

“No!” Kara nearly jumped forward, arms outstretched to hold the other woman. “I don't like you Lena” she snaked her arms around the brunettes waist and looked down at her beautiful girlfriend. “I love you” 

 

Lena looked up, eyes gleaming and not because of the tears. “Really?” 

 

Kara cupped her jaw tenderly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead and then her nose. “Yes really” she murmured before catching Lena's lips in a soft kiss. 

 

Her tears had stopped flowing but it was obvious Lena was too emotional to get through anymore meetings or stacks of paperwork at the moment. 

 

“Come on, let's get you home” 

 

Lena wiped her wet cheeks and nodded, sniffling quietly. 

 

........

 

By now, Kara could see that her pregnant girlfriend was clearly at the horny stage of her pregnancy, judging by how many times she made her moves before crying to herself or suddenly remembering something sad like the lonely kittens at the animal shelter. 

 

The brunette nearly tripped into her apartment, holding her stomach and breathing out.

 

“Alright, let's get you to bed. I think you need some rest” Kara rubbed her hands together and held onto the CEO who could very much walk on her own but ‘you can never be too careful’

 

“My my Miss Danvers, if you wanted to get me in bed you could've just asked” Lena cooed. A tinge if red creeped its way up the reporters neck and she cleared her throat, chuckling quietly to herself. 

 

“Okay here you go” Kara let go of the brunette once she was seated on the edge of the bed. The Kryptonian zipped around, shuffling through Lena's drawers in search for something other than pencil skirts and expensive blouses. 

 

“Put these on” Kara handed Lena a black university hoodie and grey sweatpants and the brunette stared at them, quirking an eyebrow. “Um..please” 

 

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and accepted the clothes with a “I don't think I can manage. Will you help me get out of these darling?” 

 

Kara tried her best to avert her gaze but since when were Lena's breasts so...big. They were big to begin with but now...

 

_‘Oh rao’_

 

Lena smirked, watching Kara try and fail not to ogle her breasts. 

 

She sauntered into the bathroom, swaying her hips just a little more.

 

Kara waited until she came out to give a quick goodnight kiss and pulling away before Lena could devour her whole, again judging by the predatory look in her eye. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight” Kara turned to leave but lena grabbed onto her wrist gently. 

 

“Can you stay?” Kara tilted her head to the side, and now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Lena rolled her eyes playfully “Just..sleep. Please?” 

 

Kara bit her lip. “Okay” 

 

Lena laid down and didn't even put up a fight when Kara automatically made her the little spoon. She simply melted into her arms and her warmth, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EAT THAT BITCHES. I posted this shit 30 seconds before my deadline. If I hadn't, I would've broken my streak of 40 days.


End file.
